HEAVENS Light
by Ecliptic Kitsune
Summary: What would happen if HEAVENS had won the Uta Pri? What would happen to Nanami and STARISH? What would QUARTET NIGHT do? An arranged engagement for Eiichi and Nanami? On top of all that, They are all falling for Nanami! (Nanami X STARISH, Nanami X QUARTET NIGHT, Nanami X HEAVENS)
1. STARISH Defeat?

" If we win, Nanami will quit being STARISH's composer, and will become HEAVEN's composer instead!"

HEAVENS SONG

STARISH SONG

Wow! Both songs were so powerful and amazing! I hope STARISH wins! I thought to myself as I turned my attention back to the announcer. " And the Uta Pri Award goes to..." I listened intently and watched the members of STARISH. But what if HEAVENS won? I dismissed the thought before I could dwell on it. Of course STARISH would win. They had too! I was trembling in anticipation. I was so focused on the stage that I didn't see the shadow that left out of the concert hall. That shadow... Would change every thing.

The announcer had just gotten an update on the score. It seems one more vote was made. He smiled. Now the score wouldn't be confusing. He turned to the audience. "And the Uta Pri Award goes to..."

"HEAVENS!"

I stood up shocked. I saw the shocked looks on the members of STARISH. Looking at the score, My eyes widen.

STARISH:51460

HEAVENS:51461

So close! We almost won! But... Almost wasn't good enough. I sat down again. " now what would happen?!" The condition of both groups singing a song I wrote, was... The loosing group was to disband. And STARISH... lost... I couldn't believe it. STARISH would disband... And I... Would have to become HEAVEN's composer.

*Flashback*

"I look forward to working with you!" I start Walking back from the room. I started up the stairs. " huh?" I look Up. The members of HEAVENS were walking down the stairs in front of me. "hehehe. Meeting you now must be fate. Good." "uhh.." I take a half step back as Eiichi's face came close to my own. "How does it feel to wait for the dissolution of STARISH?" Eiichi smirked. "After all, we're going to win. Right Kira?" Nagi said with a smile. "yes." Kira agreed. "And you'll happily become our composer. Isn't that great?" Eiichi went on. "excuse me." I was carrying a heavy box and I didn't want to talk to HEAVENS right now. I slid sideways trying to get past Eiichi. "Hold on." Nagi intercepted me." "don't be like that. Come with us, and we'll let you watch us rehearse." Eiichi smirked and chuckled. "please move." I didn't want to talk to them right now. " you look great when you're upset." Eiichi grabbed my shoulder. " come with us. We'll show you a fantastic dream." something about the way he looked at me for a second, stopped me from protesting immediately.

" Stop acting so disgracefully. " a voice called out.

" Kurosaki-senpai!" I exclaim.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru." Nagi says "Settle your matters through song!" Ranmaru calls down at HEAVENS. Smiling, Eiichi speaks. "Things have already been settled." "See you later!" Nagi calls as he walks past me along with the rest of HEAVENS. "come on, lets get this rehearsal done." Nagi tells them.

I look up at Ranmaru. " Kurosaki-Senpai. Um..."

"hurry up and go." he tells me. I bow to him. "Thank you very much! Goodbye." I run past him.

"Wait."

I stop and turn. "What are friends to you?"

"what?" I smile then reply. "to me, friends are people who feel each others passion up close." He turns to look at me.

"who will be awarded the Uta prince award? will it be the top new idol group, and favorite, HEAVENS? Or will it be STARISH, who came into the limelight like a comet? You don't want to miss this battle!

Tomo , who was sitting next to me, suddenly pumped her fist in the air. " yay! STARISH! You can do it!"

" whats this? Raging Otori, and Shining Saotome!" the announcer boomed." The presidents of both agencies have arrived! The time has come to settle their long standing feud!"

" lets go saotome. Give up! Come, HEAVENS! The greatest warriors of music! Raging storm!"

HEAVENS started their performance.

"a-amazing..." their performance!

Back in the waiting room, STARISH was amazed as well. " that was surprising, wasn't it, Hyuga san?" " I had no idea they were this good. Their scorching singing still burns my skin." "HEAVENS has shown us something truly unbelievable!" " how can they be this good?" - asks. "Its hard to believe they are amateurs." Camus relied. " They've grown even stronger than before." Ai remarked. I looked at Eiichi. My eyes widened. He was looking at me... And chuckling! I remembered what he said earlier.

*Flashback*

"And you'll happily become our composer" "Come with us. We'll show you a fantastic dream."

*End of flashback*

Ringo walks out on stage. "good morning everyone! Reporter Tsukimiya Ringo here." "well done HEAVENS. having finished singing first in the stage battle, how do you feel?"

Eiichi snatched the mic out of Ringo's hand. " this is nonsense. Challenging us was foolish. HEAVEN's victory was decided long ago."

Nagi spoke next. "STARISH, you should start thinking of what you want to say when your group is dissolved."

In the waiting room, STARISH watched the TV. " Those guys..." syo was mad.

"wouldn't you rather see us preform instead of this farce, Angels?" Eiichi spoke once more. The crown cheered 'HEAVENS Concert!' Nagi spoke. " that's right. That's what you want to see."

" HEAVENS has already announced their victory. " the announcer said. "STARISH is engaging the overwhelming power of HEAVENS. After their impressive debut song,'maji love 1000%', what will they sing next? Wait and see after this!"

"What's going to happen, Haruka?" Tomo asks, but I'm not there.

"I have to thank you Saotome. That girls song is impressive. To think it could empower HEAVENS so much..." " I am grateful to you as well... Dankeschon for creating a wonderful arrangement for miss nanami's song. Thanks to you, my test was a success! I wanted to see if a special type of wave in miss nanami's songs would disappear with another person's arrangement. I'm pursuing one of the few waves in the world... The Happy Pulse!"

" they're unbelievable."

" I cant believe that was Nanami's song."

"It had such intensity."

I stood behind STARISH.

the door opened to admit HEAVENS. "it" really gloomy in here. Nagi said.

" what are you doing in here?!"

Eiichi smirked and walked in. "we have no more business with you." he walked over to me and grabbed my hand. " We have won. Come with me." " stop!" syo yelled as he slapped Eiichi's hand away from me. "no matter what happens, I will never stop being STARISH's composer!" I spoke defiantly.

"didn't you see us preform? We are the ones who can make the most of your songs. With us and your songs, we can create the greatest music in the world."

" you're wrong. STARISH sings my songs more Wonderfully than anyone else."

"are you saying we cant do it?" I didn't say anything.

"she rejected him. Kira said suddenly.

"Kira, don't put it so bluntly. You've got some nerve, turning down HEAVENS' invitation. Don't come crying to us if you regret it later."

Eiichi spoke again." Interesting... If you're sure about that, I look forward you seeing you preform."

STARISH preforms~ They might be able to win!

*The happy pulse takes effect*

Kira smiled. "happy, I'm happy."

"Kira!" Nagi turns. " I think they broke Kira!"

" so this is the power of 2000%... same level as ours..," Eiichi said

. "how... How could such a song exist?" nagi asked.

I was overjoyed! But result time has come!

*End of Flashback*

"I announce the dissolution of STARISH!" Saotome announced.

" wait!" I ran up to HEAVENS. " I... I will become HEAVENS' composer... But don't dissolve STARISH!" I looked at Eiichi with pleading eyes. I didn't know, but he wilted under my pleading gaze.

EIICHI POV

"fine." Somehow... I couldn't say no to her... "we request that STARISH not be dissolved."

... The request was granted...

But Raging Otori had one last trick up his sleeve. "I have an Announcement to make!" ... "Eiichi and Nanami are now engaged!"

my jaw dropped. So did the members of STARISH, QUARTER NIGHT, Nagi and (surprisingly) Kira. Eiichi looked shocked, confused then, a little happy, (although he didn't show it).

The Uta Pri ended and I went to see STARISH. "hello?" I called nervously. Stepping into the room, I was met with stares. Some sad, shocked and mad. Otoya was the first to break the silence. "Nanami... Why... Why did you protect STARISH from dissolving at the cost of becoming HEAVENS' composer?" "I-I don't want you to dissolve! " I spoke sadly. " Why are you and that Eiichi guy engaged?" Ren asked and everyone held their breath, waiting for my answer. " I don't know... " I answer. Being engaged to him us the last thing I want! QUARTER NIGHT came running in. I was enveloped by strong arms and pulled close. Looking up, I see Ai. "Ai-kun?" I ask nervously. "No!" he shouted suddenly and squeezed me tighter. "Ai-kun... I... Can't ... Breathe..." he loosened his grip on me, and was pulled back by STARISH as the pull me into a group hug. Without a second thought, QUARTER NIGHT, joined in. " we'll catch up to you... We promise!"


	2. Overwhelming Thoughts

"Nanami, hurry up!"

I heard someone calling from outside the door. Breaking away from the group hug, I bow to them before rushing to the door.

"I'm here." I answered Nagi in a pained voice.

"If it was that hard to say good-bye, then you would have been better off not saying anything at all."

I jumped at the voice behind me. Turning quickly, I came face to face with Eiichi.

My _fiancé_…

HEAVENS won the Uta pri, and I had to become their composer and STARISH would dissolve. I managed to prevent their dissolution by becoming HEAVENS composer willingly.

But then Raging Otori made a shocking announcement.

That Eiichi Otori and I, Nanami Haruka, were now engaged.

I didn't cower when he leaned close to my face. He smirked when I didn't cower.

"Trying to act tough, are you?"

My gaze didn't waver.

We stood looking at each other for a while until Nagi spoke up.

"Time to go. Right, Kira?"

Kira nodded.

I broke my gaze away from Eiichi. I had become dizzy from looking up at him.

"Your things have been taken to the dorms."

I nodded my thanks.

Walking in the middle of the group made me feel uncomfortable, especially when STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were watching me walk away. I wanted to turn and run back to them, but I had promised to become HEAVENS composer with the condition that STARISH wouldn't dissolve. I couldn't break that promise.

We left the concert hall.

As we got into the car, my thoughts drifted to STARISH. They had always supported and believed in me. They were always there for me. They never gave up on me. They cheered me up when I felt down.

But now they're gone.

I had left them.

Tears had started to form in my eyes.

"Nanami, we have arrived!" Nagi shook me.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I got out of the car and gasped.

The dorms were HUGE!

My thoughts drifted back to STARISH's dorms.

This time, I shook myself back to the present.

I have to stop thinking about them!

Walking to the dorms, I couldn't believe how much they could talk.

"I'll show you to your room, although, I would prefer to have you share mine." Eiichi says with a smirk.

"Aww but I wanted her to share my room.' Nagi complained. "Wouldn't you want her to share a room with you, Kira?"

"Yes."

Sighing, I made my way past the arguing group. I would take a look around the dorm. I thought to myself. Feeling the need to get away from HEAVENS and needing something to take my mind off of STARISH, and my head-ache, so I wander aimlessly.

"NANAMI! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Nagi called.

I rush to the door hoping to see STARISH.

"Hey Nanami."

My hopes were dashed to see that it wasn't STARISH.

It was Kaoru, Syo's younger brother.

I smile, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hello Kaoru-kun! What are you doing here?

"I heard what happened, and I came to check up on you."

"Thank you Kaoru-kun!"

Kaoru turned to HEAVENS.

"Can we talk alone please?" He asked.

"Hmm, I guess, but you can't steal her!" Nagi replied.

We walked around the corner.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to be here, but I promised…" I tell him truthfully.

He seemed to think for a moment.

"Syo must be very worried about you."

"Huh?"

He looked at me for a minute.

"What do you think of my older brother?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Do you like Syo?"

"Yes, I do." I reply, confused at what he was trying to get at.

Kaoru seemed to be thinking quite hard.

"Then," He smiled warmly. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you!" I say without hesitation.

He leaned close to my face.

"I like you too." As he said that, he pecked my cheek and started speaking aloud.

"You can stop hiding now."

I watch as STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT walked slowly out from behind the corner.

"Nanami-Chan…"

"Yes, Syo-kun?"

"Y-you like Kaoru?!" He stammered.

Ai pushed his way through to me.

"Are you O.K.?" He asks as everyone else debated the conversation they heard.

"I-I'm fine…" I look away. Somehow, it's easier to talk to Kaoru than the others.

He leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

I blush slightly, but answered truthfully.

"Yes… I love you-" I was cut off by the others as they threw questions at me and my head-ache got worse.

"What?! Nanami-Chan, you love Ai-kun?!"

"Lady, confessing in a situation like this…"

"Haru-chan noooo!"

"Nanami?!"

Then, strong arms enveloped me.

Ai was hugging me.

I blush more.

"Ai-kun? What?"

"Let's go." He announced loudly.

He started to drag me away but I was pulled over and into someone else's embrace.

This time it was Kaoru.

Ai turned to look at him.

"According to my data, you are Kaoru Kurusu, younger brother of Syo Kurusu. Training to become a Doctor."

"yep!"

"Kaoru! What did you do to Nanami?!" Syo rushed over as He saw me and Kaoru.

Seeing Syo, he let go of me and collided with Syo.

"Syo, how have been doing?"

"Fine. Now answer my question!"

"Don't wanna."

They backed up into Natsuki.

And knocked off his glasses.

In an instant, Satsuki reached me and backed me into the wall.

He pulled my hands above my head and leaned in so that our faces were almost touching.

"You can't love anyone but me!" he growled before kissing me roughly.

All eyes were on us as Satsuki pulled back.

"Think about what I said." Satsuki stared at me intently and slowly released my hands.

He didn't notice Syo until it was too late.

While silently slipping his glasses back on, Syo thought to himself. I don't really know whats going on but I am mad that Satsuki kissed Nanami before I did.

Huh? What did he say? I ask myself as everything became blurry. I slid sideways. I thought I heared voices calling out my name as I fell unconscious.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews!

It really motivates me!

The next chapter will take some time to get done, so please be patient!

Arigato!


	3. Why is it Always Me

"ugh."

I sit up slowly and looked around. I was in a bed. Before I could remember what happened, something slammed against the door. As I listened I could hear people arguing.

"quiet! Or Nanami will wake up!"

A little late for that. I tried to remember what happened before I passes out. Then it came back to me. My head swam as I remembered. Kaoru had pecked my cheek. Ai had hugged me. And Natsuki, no, Satsuki had Kissed me.

"Ai-Ai! What did you tell nanami?!"

"not telling."

"and Kaoru, What were you doing!?"

"what do you mean?"

"Natsuki!"

"what happened?"

"geez! We need to get glasses that won't come off! Or maybe contacts... Do you think they will work?"

" One way to find out!"

I jumped as something slammed into the door again. Then, I heard Ai-kun's voice from outside the door.

"Not telling!"

he spoke in a pained voice. Were they beating him up? I practicaly flew off the bed and flung open the door. Ai was on the floor and surrounded by the others(except for Natsuki and Kaoru, who were guarded by Kira and Ranmaru.)

"you have it wrong!" I ran to help Ai up. " If this was about what he asked me earlier, than you should be the ones guilty!" They looked at each other in confusion.

" what do you mean?" Otoya asked.

I sighed softly. "I didn't finish what I was saying."

"oh, then what were you going to say?" Ren smirked.

I ignore them and turned to Ai. "I love you're songs." I tell him.

"I asked her if she liked my songs. If she did, then I was going to take her to go listen to some." Ai spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. Directed to the crowd.

The others mumbled an apology to Ai. They turn on Kaoru, who was playing innocent, and Natsuki, who didn't know what was going on, while being forced to put on contacts. I sigh and walk down the hall to get away from the noise. I touched my lips. Why had he kissed me? Why did he say that? The thoughts swirled in my head. I was so focused on my thoughts that I walked straight into Eiichi. My Fiance...

"oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I tried to scoot past him but he blocked my way.

"You're pretty interesting." Eiichi Smirked as he turned toward me.

" how am I interesting?" I pointed to myself.

"heh."

I was pulled suddenly into his arms. He held me tightly and soon I was struggling for breath.

"Nanami."

I shivered as his lips brushed my ear. I tried to slip out of his grasp but he held onto me firmly. Out of strength, I stop struggling.

"what do you want?" I pant breathlessly.

He smirked again.

"You."

I could barely gasp as his hand covered my nose and mouth with a rag. My eyes started drooping. Eiichi's voice was an echo as I slumped down, knocked out.

"You will be mine!"

" ugh."

I sit up and look around. I was in a bed. For a moment I sat there confused. Then it came back to me. I was with Eiichi. Then? Geez. How many times have I fallen asleep? I felt something move behind me. Before I could turn to see what it was, the rag was back on my , I'm out! My eyes shut once again.

EIICHI POV

"I will never let you go."

My playful eyes turned hard. Looking down at the girl, I pull her close so that she was on my lap. " Why am I like this when you're involved?" I look down at her sleeping face again and my eyes soften. " your quite different from other girls... But, yet." I stare at he face. "What does being in love feel like?"

" you desire to do thing with someone. You want to feel them, kiss them, make love to them. You never want to let them go, and you hate seeing them with others."

I whip my head up to find Kaoru, standing in front of me. Smiling, he took something and waved it under the girl's nose. She stirred and I made for the rag. Unfortunately, Kaoru got to it first.

"what do you know about love?" I smirk at Kaoru. He looked at me for a moment then spoke.

"I thought I knew about love when I was always with Syo... " he switched his gaze to the girl. " Then she came, and I found out what love really is.. "

he turned and left. What did he mean by that? 'What love really is'?

"mmm..."

my thoughts snapped back the girl.

" what?" she slowly opened her eyes. Widening them as she realizes what position she's in.

NANAMI POV

" what?" my eyes widen as I take in the scene. I blush and mumble something like 'sorry' as I try to get up. He holds me in place. I freeze, thinking that I hurt him by moving around. But when I look up, I gasp to see that Eiichi's eyes were not full of pain, and that they were filled with something else. Lust. I begin to panic. I couldn't move and this guy is looking at me strangely.

"I can't take it any more."

" what?" I jump at the steel in his voice.

"we are practically married, so it's ok."

A note of insanity entered his dark voice. I flinched. But I managed to keep my voice steady.

"we are not married. We are Engaged."

"I don't care."

his gaze shot to me once again and he smirked. I didn't have time to think about it, for I was pulled roughly onto the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Eiichi on top of me.

"now."

I flinched as he grabbed my arms and pinned them down over my head.

" what are you-" I broke off as he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. I suddenly couldn't think about anything. I didn't notice his hand slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt. When he pulled back, I came to my senses. "W-What are you doing?!" I try to kick him off but my legs are quickly pinned down with his own. He leans in close and I let out a faint whimper. I close my eyes so that I wouldn't see the hunger in his. I felt him lick my neck and shuddered. He was acting weird. My eyes snap open. "Eiichi... Are you ok? You're acting weird..." I felt him stiffen. He gets off of my and I let out a breath as the weight disappears. Sitting up, I redo the buttons on my shirt.

"why..."

I look at Eiichi, a question across my face.

"why is it, that I act this way when you're involved?"

I couldn't answer that. "do you need me to get Kaoru? He's a doctor."

He smirked. " heh. I don't need to see any more of that hypocrite than necessary, thank you."

Ah. He's back to normal. But... Sighing, I left the room. I have alot to think about. Why is it only me that has these kind of problems?

* * *

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews!

I send the Chapters from my phone, which makes it into one big paragraph. I can't fix it unless I use my laptop, which I don't use very often...

please be patient while I fix them.

Gomen and Arigato!


	4. Regret

I need to lay down. I steady myself using the wall and slowly navigated to my room. As much as I wanted to see STARISH, I knew that if I saw them, I would cry uncontrollably. I couldn't let them see me that way. Finding my room, I turn the handle and walk in. After closing the door behind me, I slid down and let out a sigh. Too many things were happening. It was too much. It would be almost 'good' if I got amnesia now. Heaving myself upright, I thought of things I told myself to forget when I became HEAVENS composer.

Composing my first song with Otoya.

Playing the piano with Hijirikawa.

Finding Ren's song pieces and preventing him from being expelled.

Learning that Satsuki came out when Natsuki's glasses are removed.

Helping Syo overcome his fear of heights.

Figuring out Ichinose was actually HAYATO.

Composing Maji Love 1000%.

Meeting QUARTET NIGHT.

Seeing Aijima in person and him becoming an Idol, and him becoming part of STARISH.

... STARISH ...

I shook my head and pressed my hands to my temples. I can't be sad. I chose this. But...

"I regret it."

"If you regret it, why did you do it?"

I jump at the sound of a voice. I then, Hit my head on the doorknob. I crunched down again, holding the top of my head. "oww...". I didn't notice when the person got up and crossed the room to reach me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"... It's me."

I look up and see Ranmaru looking at me with his two colored eyes.

"Kurosaki sempai! What are you doing here?"

He huffed a bit as he helped me up.

" I saw you stumbling down mumbling about you room, which you passed by twice, and decided to wait for you here." he turned away so I didn't see his face as he spoke. "um, thanks."

"for what?"

"for helping me that time before the Uta pri. When HEAVENS were bothering me."

He turned back to me. "I-I didn't do it for you." he spoke quickly, a touch of red appeared on his cheeks.

"I don't care. You still helped me and for that, I thank you." I smiled.

"you look better with a smile."

"huh?"

"smile. You should smile more."

My grin faded slightly. "I don't think I can smile right now..." my voice was filled with regret and sadness, and I turned away.

"so, if you were going to regret it, why did you do it?" he sat on the bed, then patted the seat next to him, indicating, I should sit too. I sat next to him and sighed.

"I can't stand the thought of STARISH being dissolved... I really don't want to be here... But I made my choice, and I can't break a promises... I really miss everyone." I find myself telling him my real feelings. I look at him and continue. "and you too." he turned his head away again, do I didn't notice the blush creeping onto his face. "And I also miss Ai-kun and the Rest of QUARTET NIGHT as well... Kaoru too..." I break off as he sighs. "sorry! Am I boring you?! I didn't me to go on like this, Kurosaki sempai." I speak quickly.

"no, not at all... But you can call me by my name, you know." I look at him, stunned. I gulped. Was it really ok to call him by his first name?

"Ranmaru-san?"

"nope."

"Ranmaru-kun?"

"no."

I sat thinking for a second. Then, turning to him, I speak.

"Ranmaru?"

He was silent for a moment, turning his head away from me once again.

"yes?" he said as he turned back toward me.

"Should I have become HEAVENS composer and leave STARISH?" I ask him. He is silent for a moment, then answers.

"I believe that you did something no one else would have the guts to do. And you did it to protect them. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for others. It takes guts to do that." he says thoughtfully.

I smile. At first Ranmaru seemed like a cold and scary guy, but now that I got to know him a little, I got to see his caring side. "Thank you, for listening." He nods and gets up. I prepare to get up also, but firm hands on my shoulders stopped me. I was pushed down slowly, onto the bed. "sleep. Kitsuna." The hands were removed and I saw him leave through my tired eyes. Gradually, they closed and my body relaxed. I slept, almost peacefully, as The bickering continued in the hall.

RANMARU POV

I put a hand to my mouth as the other gently closed the door behind me. I was pretty sure I was blushing. I had to get away from here before the others find me like this. I walk quickly over to a corner and stay there until I stop blushing. God when did these feelings surface? Of course I already knew the answer. Her songs. They were the most Beautiful Music he had ever heard. But the girl was also stunning. I shook my head, hoping to clear the thoughts from it.

OTOYA POV

Hmm... Someone's missing... Kurosaki sempai! Where was he?! I whip my head back and forth trying to find him. There! I spot him coming around the corner.

"Where were you?" ask and he turns slightly.

"None of your business."

He turns abruptly and proceeds to continue down the hallway. He pauses and calls out to me.

"hey, do you regret forming STARISH?"

I was surprised by this question.

"How could I regret it?! It's the best thing that every happened to me!"

"Then, do you regret meeting Nanami?"

"... Why..."

He turned to me.

"Why... would I regret meeting her?! She's the world to me!"

"But it doesn't matter, does it?" He turned his face away from mine and continued walking.

"The only thing that matters is if she regrets it or not."

I stood there confused. Regret, huh? who is she?- relization hits me. My voice come out hoarse as I call out and start rushing down the hall.

"Nanami?! Where are you?!"

* * *

Chapter 4 is here!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Note- most chapters are sent from my phone and must be fixed on my laptop, which I don't use very often. Please be patient so I can fix them.

Arigato, minna!


	5. Raging Promise

"regret, huh...?"

"Nanami! Where are you?!"

In the distance, I heard someone shouting my name. Struggling to surface from sleep, I hear the voice getting louder. Who's calling? Blinking away the sleep, and squinting, I listen for the sound.

"Nanami! Where are you?!"

Huh? That sounded like Otoya... Was I missing? I check myself to make sure I was still there. Good. I'm not missing. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hop down. I could hear Otoya coming closer to the door. I open it just as he runs past.

"Otoya!" He looks back at me in surprise but unfortunately runs into the wall. I rush over to see if he was O.K. "Otoya... Was I missing?"

"oh... Not anymore!" We both laugh. I touch his head where he was hurt and concern crept into my voice.

"sorry about that... Here come with me and I'll get something to help with the pain." Otoya blushes and stammers as he speaks.

"uh, a-actually, I'm o-o.k... Nanami... Really i-i'm fine..." I turn a scolding eye on him.

"no you aren't. Come with me!" I grab him gently by his wrist and guide him to my room. After closing the door after us, I turn to him. "let me see it." the tone of my voice left no room for argument and mumbling, he let me see his injury. I cleaned it up and put a Band-Aid on it. (it seems like I have plenty of those.)

"um… Nanami?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… And I'm sorry…"

"What about?

He looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat loudly.

"For taking care of me and for making you do this."

Now I was confused. What was he saying?

"It's fine! I'm doing this because I want to. Besides, it was my fault you were hurt. I should be the one apologizing!" As I speak, I Bow to him.

"y-You don't have to apologize. Really!"

By that point we were both completely embarrassed and the conversation was at a stand-still. We were silent for a moment, and then tried to talk at the same time.

"Sorry! You first!" Otoya spoke quickly.

"no, It's fine. Go ahead!" I answered.

He sighed. "I'll never win against you." Leaving me wondering what he meant.

"We were about to leave, by the way. If you want to come…" he left off.

I shook my head slowly. I would just cry. I can't let them see me like that! I put on a convincing smile and hoped my voice wouldn't shake as I spoke.

"I'll stay here. I'll break my promise and leave with all of you…"

He nodded in understanding. "I'll tell them you said bye, 'K?"

I nodded. "Thank you so much!"

He smiled just before he shut the door. My heart warmed at the sight of it.

As I heard the footsteps fade away, I fell onto the bed, exhausted. How long was it since the Uta pri?

EIICHI POV

_God, what was I doing? _

I shook my head to clear my head of thoughts of her.

_She smelled of wildflowers…_

I sat up to quickly and fell off the bed. My eyes narrowed as I glared at the bed.

_I need some air._

I stood up and walked stiffly over to the door. Flinging it open, I stomp out of the room and slam it closed behind me. I stride briskly to the huge front doors of the dorms. Shutting the door behind me I inhale the fresh air. I calm down a little.

"Eiichi? What are you doing out here?"

My closed eyes shot open and my head swiveled towards the voice.

As my vision swam into focus, I could see the pale yellow eyes looking at me with a question. Her delicate pale hand reached up to tuck a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Nanami?"

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes were glued to her as she walked toward me.

"Are you O.K.?" She put a hand to my shoulder.

I flinched at the slight touch and slapped her hand away. When I turned back toward her, she looked confused, lost and hurt and I immediately felt a little guilty. _She didn't do anything wrong… _

I turn around to avoid looking at the pained face, and took a few steps away to avoid the mixed emotions, coming of her like tidal waves.

"Leave me alone." I growled softly.

She narrowed her eyes and went to turn around. I flinched at her reaction. Just as she was about to take a step, I called out to her.

"Nanami…"

She turned back around, her eyes locked to the ground.

"I thought you had gone with them. You could've gone with them when they left, and be rid of all of this." My glasses reflected the sun's rays, effectively shielding my eyes from her sight.

She turned sharply around, straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin up. My eyes grew wide behind my glasses at the sudden fire blazing in her eyes that hadn't been there since before the Uta Pri.

The raging spirit, full of confidence and life. The eyes that got my attention when we first met.

My heart began beating harder. I didn't understand this feeling, but I didn't dislike it.

"I…"

I almost didn't hear her over the rapidly beating of my heart. But what she said… Made my heart almost explode.

"I… Promised to… Become HEAVENS composer if they won the Uta Pri. And by the condition that STARISH doesn't dissolve. I won't break that promise! I will create the best music for HEAVENS!" she was nearly shouting and crying at the same time.

I stood there, stunned for a while, before covering the distance between us and wrapping her up in my arms.  
"P-Please let me down!" I took me some time to realize I had lifted her up and was spinning in circles. Regaining my previous attitude I smirk at her. But it was different from the other times.

"I will never let you go."

NAGI POV

I watched the scene in front of me from behind the corner and chuckled silently.

_This is getting interesting… O.K… I won't lose!_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done!

I have gotten into a new anime that aired a coupled days ago (Kamigami No Asobi) and Another Anime (Hiiro No Kakera) so I am watching them, but I will still continue!

Oh, and thank you so much for all the reviews! I feel like I could rule the would right now! :3

Arigato, Minna!


	6. Abandoned Dreams

_Yes! That's it!_

I flipped through the music sheets again. Everything was finally done! I stifled a yawn and looked at the clock.

3:21am

"It's that late already?" I stare at the bed longingly. I have to give this to them before I go to sleep, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to get up again.

I stifled another yawn and stood up with the papers in my hand. I was walking towards to the door when it was flung open forcefully.

"What?!" I let out a high pitched squeak before I could prevent it. Clasping my free hand over my mouth, I look up at the figure who was standing in my doorway.

It was Eiichi Otori.

My fiancé.

It has been three months since I became HEAVENS composer. I have to admit, after a while of getting to know the members of HEAVENS, I have found that they aren't as arrogant, selfish brats I had originally made them out to be.

Eiichi stood in the doorway and froze when he saw me. His expression was that of utter horror and shock. Like when you're at home alone in the middle of the night and suddenly your doorknob starts to shake violently and then the lights go out and you're about to faint from the shock. I saw a horror movie about that once, but I hid under the covers until it was over.

"Uhh… Ohmf!"

He suddenly was tackled by Nagi and Kira.

As I stare at them in confusion, Eiichi looks up weakly from beneath the other two with the same signature smirk he has.

"Uhh… Hi?" I smile faintly and wave the papers in my hand as I sense him trying to recover some form of dignity that could be left after the embarrassing display that was just shown. "I'm done. You can have it if you want."

"Ah yes, let's see." Struggling out from beneath the people pile, Eiichi took the papers and scanned through them. His eyes lit up in pleasure and gave a small nod. I exhaled a sigh of relief, glad that he liked it. "Amazing as always." He pushed up his glasses and turned to leave.

"Wait." I stopped him before he could reach the door. Nagi and Kira stood very still under my piercing glare.

"Yes?" Eiichi asked cautiously as he slowly turned around to face me and his eyes darted around the room, seeking an escape route.

"Why were you guys in here?" I got straight to the point and took a step forward.

Eiichi took a step back and there was a dead silence in the room. As I looked at each of their faces, I saw a wide range of motions. Except for Kira, of course.

"Uhh… Well…" Eiichi started slowly but was interrupted by Kira.

"The light from your room wasn't turned off."

I was astonished by this speech but I also noted that I had heard that Kira had been talking more since around the time I moved into the dorms.

"Oh! Sorry! Did I keep anyone awake?" I quickly apologized and went to turn the light off when Nagi held me back. It was amazing how much that boy grew during the three months I've been here.

"No. You're not usually up this late so we thought that we could-" The rest was incoherent because Nagi began mumbling.

"Thank you for worrying about me! But I'm fine! I was just finishing the song, then I would go to bed." I yawn again and Eiichi's expression softened.

"You need some sleep." He pointed to the bed before leaving.

"Night!"

Nagi and Kira followed soon after and I made my way to the bed. Before long, I was fast asleep.

_Huh? What is this place? _

I see figure in the hazy mist of the dream. Calling out to them, I begin running as I recognize the familiar faces of those dear to me.

STARISH!

As I catch up to them, I smile happily. My smile fades as they didn't respond.

_Something's very wrong here._

They weren't smiling back at me. When I look up, I freeze under their hateful expressions.

"W-What's wrong everyone?" I stammer as they slowly turn away.

"You left us."

I looked at each one of their faces. No one would look me in the eye. "What do you mean I didn't leave you. See? I'm right here!" I spread my arms out to indicate 'here'.

"I bet you tried to forget us when you chose to leave STARISH and go to HEAVENS."

I was left speechless with shock with the statement. "I-I didn't chose-"I broke off as they turned away and their forms began to fade away.

"You are happy with HEAVENS and your _fiancé_. It's like you don't care about STARISH anymore."  
"No! It's not like that at all! And I care about STARISH more than anything in the world!"

Without so much as a glance, they faded faster and faster and I ran toward them with my hand reaching toward them, trying to keep them from going.

"NO! Don't leave!" I cried out as the last wisps of form faded.

"You are the one who left us."

I dropped to my knees and covered my eyes with my hands. Tears were spilling out faster than I could wipe them away. When I looked up, the corners of my vision were blurry.

The dream faded and I woke up with a start. I sat up so quickly, my head started to spin. As I went to place a hand on my forehead, I became aware of the continuous stream of tears escaping my eyes. Remembering the Nightmare, I began to shake with sadness and shock. Soon, I was crying silently. I froze when I heard knocking on my door and quickly slid under the sheets, pretending I was asleep.

I heard footsteps approach my bed and stop. My prayer was answered when Eiichi mumbled about me sleeping so late. I thought he was about to leave when I felt a warmth on my cheek.

"I never want to see her cry again."

The footsteps retreat from the bed and I hear the door creaking shut. My eyes snap open and immediately my hand flew to where Eiichi had kissed me.

_Why? Why are you being so nice to me?_

* * *

_HI! Sorry for the long wait! I was in New York City over spring break!  
_

_So I felt like I was in japan instead of NY! I only had Japanese food, and went to Japanese restaurants!_

_I also went to Image Anime(and bought Hiiro no Kakera season 2) and the best place in the world!- Kinokuniya!(It was filled with Manga, Anime and more stuff like that(mainly Manga!) And I got Alice In The Country Of Clover-Cheshire Cat Waltz-books 1, 2 and 3! (There were more but I only had enough money for 3...) I highly recommend these places!_

_I. NEED. TO. GO. BACK. AND. SPEND. MY. ENTIRE. LIFE. THERE. JUST. READING. AND. WATCHING. ALL. THE. MANGA. AND. ANIME. THERE._

_Thanks fur all of the wonderful reviews! _

_I might be slower to update because of School, but I will work on it when I can!_

_Arigato, minna!_


	7. Sweet Revenge: Part 1

_Why, are you so kind to me?_

When I finally got up out of my bed, my clock held a shocking 6:50pm in its screen. I blink a few times before realizing how late it was. I throw on a change of clothes and grab materials for song writing. As I pass the mirror hanging on the wall I freeze. All I could do was stare at the puffy eyes and the red face that appeared there.

_I can't go out looking like this! I'll just work in my room!_

I spin around and about halfway to my desk, a loud voice came from outside the door. I didn't turn as the door was swung open forcefully.

"Go away, please." I try to keep the shakiness out of my voice. There wasn't an answer, only the noise of many footsteps coming closer.

"Are you O.K?" My eyes opened wide at the familiar voice. I spin around to face the people I care about the most.

STARISH!

"Why are you here?" This time I couldn't keep my voice steady.

"We will never leave you. We'll get through this together somehow." Ichinose pulled my into his arms. "Go ahead and cry if you want to." My eyes filled with tears at the soft, comforting tone of his voice. It was completely different from the Ichinose in my nightmare.

"I-I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, no matter what!" I protested as the tears became harder to keep in.

"it's O.K to cry once in a while. You'll feel better afterwards."

Something in me snapped and suddenly I was crying in his arms. He never pushed me away, even when his shirt became wet with my tears. Instead, he held me closer.

EIICHI POV

_Humph. She has never shown this much emotion to me._

Nagi must have seen the annoyed expression on my face because he commented about it.

"So, why exactly did you ask them to come over here if it was going to make you this annoyed?"

I stood silent for a while, thinking about what Nagi had asked, not really catching on that he was teasing me.

"I guess, I can't stand to see her sad." I finally responded.

NAGI POV

My eyes narrowed in anger as he responded.

_Tech. Why does everyone like that girl? She's not even that cute!_

I turned away and started down the hallway. A slow smile broke out across my face. A plan was forming in my head.

_No one will like her after this!_

I took a slight detour, to collect materials for my scheme.

* * *

Yeah... I'm doing this Chapter into two parts... I don't have any ideas for new chapters and I'm also having a hard time finding time to upload stuff...

Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

I'm also starting a new story but I want to update this one as much as possible...

Kamigami No Asobi has taken over my mind so that's another reason I have trouble writing for a different anime right now... My weekend schedule... Sat- watch Kamigami no Asobi at 1. Sun- re-watch all Kamigami no Asobi episodes so far. I'm also finishing up the second season of Saiunkoku...

Arigato, minna!

/\ ͟ /\

˭ ̂ ͜ᴥ ̂˭


End file.
